Legend of Hearts: Shibuya's Soul
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: A seemingly easy mission turns into a fight for the world from the powers of taboo and madness in sync. Can the heroes do something or will they all succumb to a ghastly fate? (I suck at these, summaries! Slight LoH also. NOT PART 2!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own TWEWY, Soul Eater, Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Heroes. They all belong to their original owners (Funimation, Square Enix, Falcom etc.) I only own this plot and any OC's.**

**A.N.: Hello again. As you probably can guess, this is kinda like part 2 to 'Legend of Hearts: Same sky, Same Destiny' since it does take place after the events, but it is not directly related to it, so no spoilers. This will contain certain characters from LoH (Ex: Kevin) The real part two will happen when both of these fanfics have met their respective ends. Also, for Soul Eater, it will mostly reference to the events after the anime and possibly some manga elements as well (Ex: Maka's ability to fly with her Grigori soul). So, that's enough of my ranting, enjoy!**

* * *

Death the Kid, or as he prefers 'Kid', was walking down a corridor of guillotines to meet his father about some 'special' assignment briefing.

Kid has pitch black hair with 3 white stripes on the left side of his head, a pair of golden yellow eyes and pale skin. He wore a black suit with white stripes laid carefully about to make it even. You could say his suit was perfectly symmetrical. That's exactly how he wants it; to Kid, 'Symmetry is perfection'.

As Kid continued to walk he couldn't help but wonder, '_What exactly does my father want with me and me alone? It must be important._' When he got to the Death room he could hear his father talking with someone else. Sure his Death Scythe Spirit was normally with him, but it wasn't Spirit's voice. "Father?" Kid spoke up when he walked in. In the room there was a man sitting down and having tea with the Shinigami.

Kid's father, or Lord Death, was a black figure who wore a goofy skull mask and spoke in a cheery tune most of the time. The reason he looks like this because his old appearance scared off the kids. What kind of Head Master would you be if you scare the students off now hmm? Spirit, Lord Death's Death scythe, had long red hair and blue eyes. He wore a suit with a cross like tie. He has a 'thing' for the ladies whenever a pretty one shows up. Kinda gets to clingy to his daughter, but more on that later. He was standing right next to his meister.

"There you are kiddo! How ya doin'?" Lord Death spoke in his normal cheery voice, "Come, I'd like to introduce you to someone before we start." He held out one of his hands to the man. The man had spiked green hairs on his head and two blue eyes. He wore a small silver earring on both of his ears, a white long sleeved, rib high over coat held by 2 straps and a cape like cloth from the waist down. Underneath that he wore a sort of beige like suit held together by a shoes were plain sneakers of similar color to his suit.

"Nice to meet you." He said warmly, "My name's Kevin Graham. Pleased to meet you."

_Opening Music: **Resonance**_(Just giving this a try, don't hate me... Plus, use the full version)

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you to, but father," Kid spoke, "Why call me down here?"

"Wait, so it wasn't to meet Kevin-kun?"

"So this whole time I was coming down here to meet some guy?!" Kid shouted frustratedly.

"Lord Death," Spirit spoke up, "I believe you remember the mission you had for Your son's team."

"Yes, I remember you calling me down here with the 'item' in particular for this mission." Kevin said confused.

"Wait, what kind of item in particular are we talking about?" Kid was now intrigued a bit more.

"Oh that's right! I just remembered! Kid, I want you to deliver something for me." Said the shinigami as he pulled out a thin yet long black case from under the table. "But first you and your team will need to meet up with another 'acquaintance' of mine."

"Wait a minute," Kid said, "You said team right? But why? Isn't this just a simple delivery?"

"Yes, but there's something else I want you to look after. You'll need to standby a couple days and patrol the city because there's been suspicious activity going on. We wanna make sure that we can weed them out of the crowd."

"By 'weed them out' you mean a big city?"

"Yes" Kevin answered, "Ever heard of Shibuya?"

* * *

**A.N.: Apologies for short Chapter. They'll definitely get longer though. We might see some Twewy/KH characters in the next chapter. I'm using the TWEWY characters from Kh just so I don't cause confusion between anyone. Well, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Enter Stage right; There are new kids in Shibuya?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own TWEWY, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Heroes, or Soul Eater. They belong to their original owners. I only own this plot and any OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Neku Sakuraba was waiting for his friends at Hachiko Statue in Shibuya. He was just sitting on the ground watching the crowds of people and peering into their souls to see what kind of person they were. Neku could use this ability ever since they won the Game back in Traverse Town.

Neku has orange and spiky hair with cobalt blue eyes. He wore a pair of purple headphones around his neck normally, but every now and then he wore them for the comfort of silence. He had on a sleeveless purple shirt with a big collar around it, some grey shorts and purple shoes. Around his right wrist he wore a yellow wrist band. As a person, Neku wasn't very open, he preferred to be left alone. He still does every now and then, but who doesn't? Thanks to his new found friends he's learning to be a bit more open.

Now about his ability to see souls, he was able to see them because of his time in the Game. But not his friends, just him. He didn't know why. But he wasn't bothered by it. His friend Yoshiya (Joshua) confronted him and told Neku that he was responsible for giving Neku the 'Soul Perception' ability. "Now Neku," He said once before, "I gave you that power because you may one day need it. Understood?"

"Understood." He replied. But that was just a distant memory. Now looking back to it, why does he need this? Sure he can have some way to tell people apart and whether or not he should trust them. But, he just didn't see any way to have this as a necessity. He only uses it when he's suspicious of someone or just bored in a crowd. Though there were a few peoples' souls that were twisted up. Mad even. Not anger, but rather craziness, madness you could say. Unlike the usual blue soul that's out on the surface, they were red and had a weird pattern over it.

He really was scared to peer into those souls any further due to the fact he didn't want to see what kind of 'madness' they had. He sighed and slipped his headphones on over his head. He stopped looking into souls and stood up. He glanced around to try and see if any of his friends was nearby. He checked all of the surrounding crowd to find not a single friend in sight. His face tugged into a small frown. '_They're normally here by now..._' He glanced over to his phone to confirm it. '_Yeah, this is the right time. So are they ok?_'

Neku looked around one more time to make sure before he goes off and starts to find them. "Neku!" he heard someone call his name. He turned to see the voice belong to Shiki Misaki. Shiki has reddish brown hair which is under a brown and white cap decorated with a few buttons on the sides. She also wore a red short sleeve shirt that exposed some of her midriff. Over that she had an even shorter yellow hoodie. She also wore a green skirt with a brown pouch strapped around her waist. Like Neku, she wore a wrist band on her left arm as well. She has a very good sense of style and trends. She's normally the one who is most positive in a group, regardless of how bleak a situation could get. She carries around a stuffed cat that she made some years ago. (A.N.: This is Shiki how she looks in Kingdom Hearts. I assume that they're leaving her like this if they make another appearance. But either way, I'm leaving her like this to avoid confusion among characters themselves. Ex: Sora and Riku are perfect examples. Plus Joshua will be an Angel rather Composer because this is part in Kingdom Hearts.)

"Shiki." he called calmly. Keeping some of the emotions down. He was happy to see her, but he wasn't going to go and flood his emotions all on her. At least, not yet.

"Neku, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"In the news this morning. There were a few more murders. Apparently, like previous victims, there chests were split open. So the cops think that it's all the same guy?"

"Oh yeah. I did hear about those." Neku stated, "That's what the news is saying. Though I think there are more psychos involved."

"Really, how?"

"Eh. Some black magic ritual involved somehow. I'm only assuming. Though I could be wrong. Anyway, have you seen Beat and Rhyme? Normally they're the first ones here."

"Actually, I'm just as concerned as you..." Shiki said worriedly.

"Well have no fear! The great Black*Star is here!" Some boy shouted from on top of the Dog statue. Neku and Shiki and few from the crowd looked up to see who it was. It was some boy with spiky blue hair. He wore something similar to Neku except that the shirt was black and had a silver scarf around his neck. The pants were longer and his eyes were green. The boy had a He was laughing wholeheartedly at his 'greatness'.

"What are you doing up there?!" Shik cried out, "You're going to get hurt unless you get down from there!"

"Pfft. Don't be ridiculous. Someone as big as me won't get hurt."

"Shiki... I'm going to be honest here..." Neku said, "Screw this guy! I'm more concerned for the statue! Get down now!"

"And what's some string bean like you gonna do if I don't."

"I'll have to make you get down..." Neku said darkly, as he reached for a pin. He only had three that still worked good enough in the Real world. A shockwave pin, a pyrokinesis pin, and a force rounds pin. He was about to pull one out when a ninja star came into contact with the other boy's forehead. Nicking him in the head, not killing him. When he hit the ground both Neku and Shiki had looks of confusion and surprise on their faces.

"Black*Star," a girl's voice said, "We're here to help these people. Not go picking fights with random civilians." The duo turned to see a girl with black hair tied in a long ponytail and had blue eyes. She wore a ninja garb with a star on her right breast area of the suit. She seemed like a nice and quiet girl. She had an air about her similar to Shiki. She could pick up on small things and could make a bad situation seem somewhat happy. "I'm sorry for my friend's little acting-out," She continued nervously, "Sometimes he just can't help himself." She giggled nervously. "My name's Tsubaki. Mind telling me yours?"

"Aw, that's a nice name. I'm Shiki, and this is my friend Neku."

"Oh. My name's not all that special..." Tsubaki said while blushing slightly.

"Oh no! It is! It's really special for someone like you." Shiki went on ranting about her name. Neku was more focused on a certain soul he could sense. It was nearby, somewhere around the airport and West bus terminal. It was a normal soul, but it had something on it Neku couldn't describe. But it was powerful. He tried concentrating more on it, but he picked up a small spark of a faded soul. It was weak, but able live somehow. "Neku?" Shiki asked, "You ok?"

"Um. Yeah, I'll be fine." He said in his usual cool demeanor. He shrugged off the two souls off for now.

"Great it was nice talking to you." Tsubaki said, dragging her friend with her away.

"That was weird." Neku stated when he couldn't see them anymore, "They must be new in town."

"How can you tell?"

"With his ego, he would be known by now." Neku said with a small smile.

* * *

**A.N.: This sums up Chapter 2. Maybe in Chapter 3/4 we'll get some fights in, but for now, keep happy with the dialogue somehow. Don't be afraid to R&R. I don't bite. But you don't have to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**** The nightly Patrol; A secret meeting?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Heroes, or Soul Eater. They all belong to their original owners. I only own this plot an certain OC's.**

**A.N.: OK guys here is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy! R&R if you want. Certain characters involved in this story (Nanami and Weiss) are alternate versions of 0er0's Oc's in The World ends with you too. It is a great fanfic in my opinion if you like TWEWY stories. I would like to give credit to DragonDude23 and 0er0 for their editing and support on this fanfic, you guys are awesome. ^^**

* * *

"So Shiki? You don't know where Beat and Rhyme are?" Neku asked. Black*Star and his friend Tsubaki left a few minutes ago.

"Not a clue" She replied quietly.

"Something on your mind?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but Shibuya just doesn't feel...right... It's off somehow."

"Now that you mention it... People are acting funny."

"Well, I hope whatever's wrong with Shibuya is fixed soon. Or else we could be next."

"Don't be so melodramatic. We'll be fine." Neku replied casually.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

"So Soul... What do you wanna go and see first? They got tons of shops here and a few other famous places?" Asked the girl. The girl was about 15 or so with ash blond hair tied up in pig tails and a pair of green eyes. She wore a school girl outfit pretty much but with a striped tie and a black trench coat over it. She wore boots with white buckles around them and on her hands she had white gloves. Her name is Maka Albarn. Maka was the studious type who doesn't like to break a lot of rules. She's got a bit of fire to her though.

Her partner, Soul Evans, but he changed his name to Soul Eater, had white hair swept to one side and red eyes. He wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front, a sweatband with a sticker of his name and a circular logo with a mouth on it spelling out E-A-T, a pair of maroon pants and yellow and black shoes. Soul normally has a cool and laid back personality and tends to think things through unlike his partner who acts on her emotions. "Uh... wouldn't it make more sense to actually check what we're supposed to do. This isn't a vacation."

They were in the Airport getting off the plane. The airport was somewhere around the Shibuki Main Mall.

"I know. But this is kinda exciting!" Maka said, "We've never been to Shibuya before... All those missions were taken..."

"Well, you're here now." Kevin said walking toward them. He was carrying two suitcases, both of which were black, yet one was smaller and slimmer while the other was big and kinda bulky.

"Hey, do you need help with that Kevin-niisan?" Maka asked a little worried.

"Oh, don't worry about me the slightest. I'll manage somehow. Just enjoy yourselves 'til sunset. By sunset, come see me about the second half of the mission. The first half I'll handle, and the second half I'll leave to you guys. Just remember the place we promised to meet up. See you." Kevin began to walk off with the suitcases in hand.

"Wait Kevin-niisan!" Maka called.

Kevin stopped in his tracks and turned around, "You can just call me Kevin you know. There's no need to be so formal..."

"OK then. Do you need help with those bags? They look awfully troublesome."

"No need. These are no problem."

"Then can you tell us what the first half of this assignment is."

Kevin went silent for a minute, as though lost in thought. "Let's just say it's a quick delivery." With that said, Kevin simply walked away.

"I don't believe it." Maka said, "He totally dodged the question."

"I can see why my father and him are friends." Kid said as he approached the duo with his partners Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, but referred to as Liz and Patti. Liz was the older sister while Patti was the younger one. Liz has long dark blonde hair while her sister's is short and light. They both wore the same exact thing, tight, sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, over that are white jackets, cowboy hats and black high-heel boots. Some differences in their attire is that Liz wears longer pants and silver bracelets on her wrist while Patti wears puffy shorts and no accessories. Liz is the smarter and calmer sister while Patti has more of a simple minded and bubbly personality. Though Liz's fears tends to make her less mature, while Patti simply laughs at any sort of situation.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"They both like to save their true responses for another time."

"Well, I won't dwell on it too much." Liz spoke up, "If he is like your dad Kid, then he'll come clean eventually. But I think we should do what Kevin said and enjoy ourselves. I mean, c'mon, we're in one of the most popular places in Japan to go shopping and have a little fun."

"Hey, now that I think about it..." Kid said, "The day time is a better way of getting to know your surroundings. From what I've been told, we'll be traveling around by night, since most of the incidents happen at night."

"Incidents?" Maka asked.

"You mean no one told you guys yet?" Kid was answered with shakes to the head from the others in unison. "Alright I'll tell you... Apparently there are Kishin eggs sprouting up around Shibuya a bit more frequently than anticipated. So numerous murders have been taking place and all the victims souls were taken. Or so that's what all my father told me." With what Kid said, everyone was silent for a few moments until Soul asked a very important question...

"Where the heck is Black*Star?"

* * *

_An Hour or so later... (After Neku and Shiki meet Black*Star and Tsubaki)_

Now that Black*Star was now under the watch of the careful Tsubaki, the group of friends decided to wander around the streets of Shibuya, learning many things of it history. Such as: How Dogenzaka got it's name, Hachiko The faithful dog etc. They enjoyed the countless graffiti by CAT that was littered about Shibuya. Kid was the only one having problems with enjoying the art fully due to his OCD about symmetry, yet he still complimented the art, which earned him some surprised glances from his friends. The kids enjoyed the many services of shops in the town. Liz's favorite was the Ten-Four (104) because of all the clothes they sold, Maka enjoyed going into Ramen Don and enjoying some good quality and modest ramen. But she especially liked how nice the owner was.

Black*Star enjoyed being at the concert stage of A-East, telling Tsubaki and the others one day he'll put on a show for a bunch of people to see. Patti just liked everything about Shibuya. Laughing and smiling with her friends the entire time.

* * *

"Joshua..." Kevin called out. He was walking around the station underpass waiting to get more information on who he was bringing the items to.

"Aw, are you looking for me?" replied a voice from above. Kevin looked up to see Joshua sitting up on a beam supporting the railroad. His real name is Yoshiya Kiryu, but his friends and pretty much anyone else calls him Joshua. Joshua is a 15 year old with scraggly ash-blond hair and lavender-colored eyes. He wears a white button-down shirt, with a fairly exposed neck and collar. Joshua wears dark grey pants and plain white shoes with black laces. Joshua is a very cool-headed individual and rarely displays signs of distress in any situation, when he's not sharing any form of important information, he just teases but he's not a truly bad guy. "Because that would be nice if you did, Kevin."

"Well, not entirely." Kevin said with a small laugh, "I'm here to get info on the request you made."

"Why not just let me take over? To get a load off of you. Besides, he trusts me more to give him something rather than a complete stranger." Joshua said with a sincere smile.

"Hmm... OK then. But make sure these get to the ones you had in mind. I'll give them to my group when I meet up with them in a few hours." Kevin said, indicating to the bigger bag, "And this, let me be around to see it." This time he indicated to the smaller bag. "Deal?"

"You have yourself a deal."

* * *

Neku and Shiki were walking to CAT street to go see Mr. Hanekoma and to check if he knew where Joshua was. Neku sent a text to Rhyme asking where they were, she replied at their Grandmother's and won't be back until tomorrow. "So, if Joshua isn't here, then that means we have the rest of the day to ourselves." Shiki said teasingly.

"Huh what!?" Neku replied in a panicked frenzy of thoughts flooded his mind when she said that. Shiki just giggled at his reaction. He gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't believe you half the time."

"Hehe, c'mon it was funny. Besides they're practically always hanging out, so I doubt he's NOT there."

"...Right..." Neku said a bit irritated.

"What's so bad about spending some time alone!?" Shiki snapped.

"It would just be too awkward!" Neku argued back. They were approaching the front doors to WildKat when their argument escalated to yelling and shouting, barely decipherable as they were talking simultaneously. They stopped at the front door and proceeded to keep the argument going.

"Hey!" The owner shouted. The owner stepped out of the shop, creating a sort of human shield to keep Neku and Shiki apart. The owner had messy black hair and normally wore shades that hung loosely over his eyes. He's usually laid back and enigmatic, but shows up whenever Neku and his friends are in trouble. He was Sanae Hanekoma. "What the heck is going on?" He replied in a calmer tone, "Can't you see you're scaring off my customers?" He motioned to the nearly empty cafe. The only 'customers' who were there was Joshua, sitting by himself and drinking a coffee quietly, an ash blond girl with green eyes and her hair in pigtails with a boy with white wind swept hair and red eyes. They were laughing and having a good time.

"Neku says it's weird for us to be alone!" Shiki stated.

"What!? I didn't say 'weird', I said a bit awkward!" Neku flustered, "Were you not listening!?"

"Oh boy..." Hanekoma sighed, "I think it's time for an old remedy to problems like this..." Hanekoma stepped inside the cafe and motioned for Neku and Shiki to enter, which they obeyed. "Take a seat." Neku and Shiki sat opposite from each other at the table Joshua was sitting at, still enjoying his cup of coffee seemingly without a care care in the world. Hanekoma went to the back of the counter for a moment preparing some coffee and doughnuts while Neku and Shiki simply pouted at each other in silence and looked away, occasionally glancing at each other yet looking away when the other caught.

"You guys are like children sometimes." Joshua chuckled softly to himself, to luck neither of them reacted for they had not heard or they agreed with him.

Hanekoma came back with a plate of donuts and two cups of coffee. He set a cup in front of the two friends and placed the doughnuts in the middle for the three friends to share. Joshua casually reached for one and began eating it while still drinking his coffee. "Alright, now talk about this instead of scaring away my business with your yelling."

"Mr. H, this is your remedy?" Neku asked while giving an are you serious glance to him.

"Don't ask, just do." Joshua replied for Hanekoma.

"Well, unlike certain people, I'm willing to talk about problems openly rather than moping to myself constantly." Shiki said in a sassy manner.

"I do NOT mope!" Neku rebutted annoyed. Shiki smiled a bit, then Neku smiled a bit at the joke. With that, Hanekoma walked off. "Well, at least I don't carry around stuffed animals meant for three year old kids."

"Hey!" Shiki laughed along with Neku. "At least I don't listen to music often."

"Hehe, at least I don't obsess with the latest trends."

"At least I don't wear a yellow wrist band!"

"You totally do!" Neku laughed a bit louder along with Shiki.

Joshua finished his coffee and grabbed a third doughnut and put it in his mouth to hold while he grabbed an orange backpack that was concealed under the table and put it on his back. He took the doughnut out from his mouth and said, "I'll meet you guys at Hachi around 5 ish~ Sound good to you?"

"Yeah yeah," Neku sighed, "At least I don't..." Neku and Shiki ranted on with their little game of 'At least I don't'. Joshua laughed softly and walked out with the doughnut in hand, biting on it every now and then.

* * *

Another hour or so and Maka and Soul left the cafe and started to walk back to the Dog statue to meet up with Kevin and the others around 5 or 6. Since it was 4, and they didn't know their way around Shibuya well, they decided to leave the shop by leaving the proper amount for their order. "So Soul? Do you think that couple will make up?"

"By the way they were laughing I think they'll make up." Soul replied in his calm demeanor.

"Right." The duo was walking around Miyashita Park on their way the park underpass, since from there, it was a straight path past Towa Records. They walked by a boy sitting on a bench in the park.

They boy looked to be around 15 with white hair and blue eyes which were closed at the moment. He wore a pair of silver shades, which at the moment were lowered to reveal his eyes slightly, a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a tan waist high over coat unzipped. "Excuse me." He said to the Weapon and Meister, "You must be new to Shibuya. In another word, a stranger to this place."

"Um... yeah. But how could you tell we weren't from here?" Maka inquired.

"I too am a stranger of sorts to Shibuya. It isn't uncommon for one stranger to be able to sense high amounts of Soul power. Shibuya is a place of games, isn't it? Who's to say you aren't playing one now? I wonder if I'm playing a game too? A mystery for another time." He pushed up his shades with his index and middle finger so that they were blocking his eyes,"This place is known for the most interesting game of all, the Reapers game. I'm sure you'd both do very well. I'd even root for you." He said in a slightly different tone, yet keeping his calm demeanor.

"What?" Soul asked, a bit more hostile.

"But do not worry. I am sure you'd win the Reapers' Game and your second chance if you were given the opportunity..."

"Reapers' Game? What's that?" Maka asked.

"You needn't worry about such old games. At the current. I have a pressing engagement. Another question for another time."

"Another time for wha-" Soul was about to say until...

"Weiss!" A girl called out. Maka and Soul looked while Weiss just simply smiled, not bothering to look in that direction. They could see a girl running up to them, she had shoulder long black hair and similar blue eyes to the boy whose name was apparently Weiss. She wore a white button up polo with a red tie around her neck. She also had on a khaki skirt which went right slightly above her knees and a pair of knee socks to accompany her brown flats. She appeared to be in her late teens, early twenties."There you are! You had me worried sick..." She stopped in front of the two partners and looked at Weiss.

"I'm sorry Nanami," Weiss said, "I was just enjoying my time at the park I thought I'd relax a bit before meeting up with you again."

"But you didn't even tell me... How could I have known that you were gonna come and meet me if you never tell me? I worry about you Weiss." Nanami turned to Maka and Soul, "Thank you for finding my half-brother Weiss. You can just call me Nanami to keep it nice and simple."

"I didn't need to be found." Weiss stated blankly. This earned a look of concern from Nanami, a look of confusion from Maka, and a look of annoyance from Soul. "I simply told you I'd meet up with you later without having to tell you. I've lived here for six years, so I know this town like the back of my hand." Weiss continued blankly.

"I thought you felt like a stranger?" Soul questioned.

"Just because I feel like one, doesn't mean don't know my way around..."

"A-anyway Weiss," Nanami broke in, "Let's get home. It's gonna be late soon."

Weiss nodded and got up, his shades still over his eyes. When they walked a fair distance from Maka and Soul, Weiss glanced at the back of his hand with a blank expression. "Like the back of my hand," He smirked to himself.

* * *

**A.N.: And with that, this comes to a close. I'm sorry there are no fight scenes yet, but they'll get here... Eventually. As previously stated, Weiss and Nanami are different versions of the original pair from 'The world ends with you too' by 0er0, so I only own their current appearance and their involvement in this plot. Also slight NekuxShiki, though not bluntly mentioned here. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****: Nah couldn't be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Heroes, Soul Eater, or TWEWY. They belong to their original owners, I only own this plot and any OC's.**

**A.N.: I'd like to thank kirkalano and MarshallLeeVampireKing-13 for reviewing and following along with this story. I'd like to thank 0er0 for letting me use Nanami and Weiss in this saga and DragonDude23 for being a beta for this story. All of you are awesome. Anyway, here's a bit of re-cap to refresh your memories: The Shibusen students arrived in Shibuya and enjoyed themselves before their mission began. Along the way, Maka and Soul ran into Weiss, a mysterious white haired boy with a strange way of talking. Now here's the next chapter: Enjoy. Whew, lots of thank you's.**

* * *

When the duo of Nanami and Weiss were out of sight, Maka pulled out a book and chopped Soul in the head with it while crying out "Maka-Chop!"

"What the hell was that for?!" Soul snapped at Maka while holding the spot Maka hit him.

"Why'd you have to be so hostile?"

"I didn't trust the guy. You shouldn't have either. Did you get a look at his soul?"

"No. Why?"

"You need to keep your guard up Maka. He could've done something to you."

"I'd be fine Soul. You don't actually have to constantly I'm not a baby." Maka said annoyed.

"Actually, I have too. I'm your partner and it's my job to make sure you're safe." Soul replied.

"Tsh fine." Maka gave in, "But we have to meet up with Kevin-niisan and the others before we're in trouble and probably get stuck doing something menial." Maka stated as she took off with Soul running behind her.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. H." Neku said thankfully, "We needed that. A LOT." He made sure to put emphasis on a lot.

"Don't mention it Phones. The least I could do." Hanekoma said, rubbing a hand behind his head, "Just make sure you keep clear of anything like that. Especially around here. You'll scare away my customers. Neku and Shiki just stared blankly inside as he motioned to his cafe, to which was empty as usual.

"Anyway, thank you." Shiki said.

"Shouldn't you two go and meet up with J?" Hanekoma asked, "He did ask for you guys to go meet him at Hachiko didn't he?"

The pair remained silent for a moment, trying to recall when they promised that. Realization dawned on Neku. "Oh crap you're right! But it's Joshua, he won't mind if we're a little late. Right?"

"Heh. You might wanna check that with the boy himself."

"OK, we're gone. C'mon Shiki, let's go see what Josh wants."

"Alright then. I wish we could stay a little longer though..."

"Can't. I'm closing up shop early, sorry about that..." Hanekoma said with his usual grin. With that said, he walked inside his cafe while the duo walked over to Hachiko to meet Joshua.

* * *

As Weiss walked along with Nanami home, Weiss made note after passing by, "So it seems reapers of a different sort have come. I wonder... however will they change the game. Will they play the game in their own way? Will they win? Lose? Maybe they aren't even worth the thought or breath."

Nanami's eyes narrowed, apparently she was used to Weiss going on little tangents like this. Sometimes it made sense and sometimes it didn't. This time it didn't, "What do you mean? Those guys? They're definitely not from around here."

Weiss agreed, "No, they're certainly not of Shibuya. I'm intrigued. Being able to stand out in a place like this is no easy task." His attention focused on a certain man who was walking down the street.  
"We've been noticed as well it seems."

"Think they're Americans? Why would they travel across the globe to come here?"

"Why indeed."

_'No she's no threat. A minor one if at all. Everything set in motion in the Underground should sway exactly as predicted. No need question the possibility of providence_.'

Weiss while deep in thought passed a young man. The two exchanged a glance, each looking in the other's eyes. Weiss was a master of sensing the power of Soul and Kevin one of keen intuition. Both passed without a word. Weiss continued, his thoughts. '_If they're sending a member of the Council, then it's highly likely Joshua or even Hanekoma may intervene. Those two are too crafty to be left to their own devices for long. I'll need to move things along before either of them hit the field. But if they did interfere_.'

A light smirk, '_Just think of the fun_.'

Nanami squinted, "Weiss?"

Weiss eyes seemed to change color when he looked at her. His shades hid the change of color, but not the facial expression change. "Myes?" It was an idiotic happy smile. Careless and quite unlike his calculating face.

Nanami caught a glimpse of eye change. But she decided it better to stay silent. "It's nothing."

* * *

"Yoshiya" Kevin hissed silently to Joshua. They were waiting by Hachiko for a while along with Kid in the corner of the street complaining about how Hachiko's symmetry was slightly off do to a minor slant in the ground. Liz and Patti trying to comfort him by telling him many things symmetrical. Black*Star was being watched by Tsubaki to make sure he didn't do anything to crazy. Mostly by listening to his stories and pretending to enjoy them since she was in most of them. "You promised to bring someone you thought would be a valuable ally. Yet, you're just lollygagging around here."

"He'll come. And what about you nii-san? You said you're BEST Shibusen students would be here. But all I see is an OCD complex, an ego bigger than the continent of Asia, and the only sane ones are the weapon partners." Joshua said quietly in order for the others to not hear.

"Don't worry, a pair is coming soon that'll make up for them."

"I hope so." Joshua turned off to face the distance, "Here comes Neku. And his partner/friend Shiki." He was right. Neku and Shiki were just down the street walking towards Hachiko.

* * *

Maka and Soul were busy trying to find their way through Towa Records. Maka had found a few music tracks and just 'had' to listen to them. But now Maka was lost inside the music, not ready to leave quite yet. Soul was trying to get her to focus, but to little avail.

Until then, Maka felt something. A familiar yet powerful presence she thought she'd never feel again. Both fear and anger flooded through her. She charged out, screaming in her mind: '_Medusa!_' Maka ran outside and looked around. But when she stepped outside, the presence disappeared. Like it was never there...

* * *

**A.N.: Apologies for lack of fights and some details this chapter, I just thought that it might be relevant to get some fillers in before they actually formally meet. (Save for Beat and Rhyme. But they're in this fanfic too.) Next chapter is when they meet and ACTUALLY do some fighting. If not, then I apologize in advance, but they will meet though. I've stretched it out long enough. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****: The lost weapon theory; The pained soul of Harmonia?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Legend of Heroes, TWEWY, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their original owners. I only own this plot and any OC's. Save for Nanami and Weiss.**

**A.N.: Hello once again everyone. We are now in Chapter 5 of this story and I have to say: This is my most popular story thus far on my profile so I have to thank you all who view this little story. I know it's not much of a story or a way of saying thank you, but here I present to you viewers chapter 5. As usual, I'd like to thank 0er0 for lending Nanami and Weiss, DragonDude23 for Beta. Now let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Maka frantically looked down and up the street as she lost the presence of Medusa. '_Where is she?!_' She shouted in her head, '_I know what I sensed, so Medusa should be here. Was it all my imagination?_' Maka stopped looking back and forth and looked down sighing.

Soul, who was watching the whole scene, walked out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything alright?" He asked in his usual calm demeanor.

Maka again sighed and looked at her weapon partner dead in the eyes. "I thought I saw Medusa's Soul..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Soul said, "We took down Medusa with the Genie Hunter after she nearly killed her own child." (A.N.: I will not say Crona's gender in the fanfic for I do not know, if you're willing to, just tell me what you think his/her gender would be. I think it should be a boy since the english voice actor sounds male enough.)

Maka remembered that awful moment when Crona had pushed her out of the way and was stabbed. It was heartbreaking to watch, and Maka nearly lost herself to her anger if it wasn't for Miss Marie and Soul. "Yeah I remember." She groaned slightly. '_Maybe it was just my imagination after all..._'

"C'mon, thanks to your little detour, we'll need to move it now if we don't wanna get scolded from Kevin." Soul said trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny Soul?"

"It's just Kevin... What can he actually do? Make us stand in a corner, or scold us and tell us no?" Soul was down right chuckling at the small joke. Which definitely earned another Maka-Chop. Making this the second one today. "Ow? What I do now?"

"Oh shut up and walk already. It's bad enough we're late and now it's worse to underestimate someone who's acquaintances with Lord Death himself."

Soul rubbed the back of his head grouchily and walked away with her. Both of which were completely oblivious to the figure watching them from another plane of existence. Then again, no one noticed unless you were in Shibuya's Underground.

* * *

"So you're certain that he's the one that can do it?" Kevin asked in a whisper to Joshua. Joshua was just putting on his usual smile and ignoring the question with a hello to Neku.

"Josh? What's going on?"

"I'd like to know the same thing. Are you guys trying to steal my thunder?" Black*Star asked the duo suspicious to their presence.

"Um... What?" Shiki asked.

"Just his ego being a flare bomb as usual." Neku said.

"So you know Black*Star? I can't even begin to imagine how much of him you can stand." Kid said walking closer to Neku. "But I've got to say it now: You've got a beautiful pair of headphones."

"Um... Thank you..."

"But, they do not belong with asymmetrical hair resting underneath." He shouted, "Obviously this must be fixed!"

"Um... What?" '_Is this kid high?_' Then Kid started to walk towards Neku with scissors and a comb and other hair styling supplies around his waist which had Neku staring with his mouth agape in awe. '_Yup... He's totally f***ing high..._'

Liz rushed up to Kid and punched him square in the face. "Are you insane?!" She yelled angrily, "What if he likes it like that?!"

Kid regaining his composure and somehow lost the hair care products. "You're right Liz." Kid said while getting up and dusting himself off. "I'm sorry for being inconsiderate with your asymmetrical style. My name's Death the Kid. But my friends and father just call me Kid." Kid held his hand out for Neku to shake and hopefully take it.

Neku took the hand and they did a firm handshake. "Don't worry about it. I'm Neku Sakuraba. But why does your name have 'Death' in it? I understand the Shinigami is awesome, but why?"

"He's Death's son." Joshua broke in calmly.

Neku took a moment to register the information he was given. "What?! You?! I mean... You totally do have the looks to be him with the whole rings and tie thing, but... just... wow..." Neku hadn't been this flabbergasted since he found out Hanekoma was CAT.

Joshua, who was just being in the background for a moment, looked over to Shiki, who was already conversing with Liz and Tsubaki while Patti and Black*Star were just laughing for no reason. Joshua smiled at the peace. Though it wouldn't last long he knew. There was gonna be a fight. A big one. Where not only Shibuya was at stake, but the rest of the worlds were too.

"So Joshua, those two are the ones you were talking about? I thought you said a gang of them." Kevin said.

"And I meant it. There are six... However one is not how they seem and another one needs to face someone close."

"How do you know all of this?"

"One of my friends is Composer, so I have my ways...~"

"Right. But what about the other two?"

As if to answer his question, a 'yo' could be heard from the totally random crowd. Neku and Shiki knew that saying from anywhere. "Beat! Rhyme!" The duo cried joyously at the two new comers. One was a girl with her blonde hair and blue eyes with a black beanie with a small skull on it. She wore a pair of white shorts that were above her knees slightly and an orange shirt with long sleeves with a black skull and cross bones on it, but the skull was in the shape of a heart almost. Around her neck she wore a bell shaped pendant. Her name was Raimu Bito, but everyone just calls her Rhyme. Rhyme is a calm and reasonable person with an optimistic view in the world. She is always wearing a smile and is kind to anyone she meets, so it's hard to hate her.

Her brother Daisukenojo Bito, or Beat since it's simpler for him, was much taller than she was and had more of a build. Not as much as Black*Star but pretty similar due to their age. Beat wore a hat similar to Rhyme and had his hair in a similar style. He wore a white muscle top with a chain around his neck with a skull. He wore tan pants with a chain on the right side. He also wore a black wristband around his right wrist. Beat tries to act tough but in actuality he's a really nice guy! But he gets embarrassed when people find out about it. Although he is a bit loud and impulsive from time to time and is a bit dense so he may take things a bit too literally, but he'll get it after a moments thought. Overall, Beat's just a good guy who'd do anything for his friends.

Neku and Shiki ran up to the siblings and greeted them with overflowing glee. To which Beat was confused and Rhyme could only smile. "What's going on guys?" Rhyme was the first to ask.

"W-well to be honest, it was kinda weird today. We met some new people and uh..." Shiki didn't know how to describe the fight she and Neku had a few hours ago. They glanced at each other but quickly turned away.

Rhyme got the picture. "Well glad to see you guys earlier than expected."

"But aren't you guys supposed to get back tomorrow?"

"We had to leave early... I don't really wanna talk about it." Rhyme had a disappointed look on her face and glanced over to Beat.

"Oh... Alright then. I won't pry." Shiki said.

Beat was off talking with Black*Star and the two were laughing and gloating to each other on how great they were or simply just laughing along with Patti about a joke no one may ever know...

"So Neku," Kid said, "These are your friends I'm assuming."

"You assumed right." Neku replied, "Joshua. Mind telling me if this was all your doing?" He asked the ash blond.

"In a way. I only played a small part into bringing you all together. Now Kevin," His attention and everyone else's was focused on Kevin, "Mind telling me where are you last two star students are... I'm dying to meet them."

"We're right here!" Maka shouted while her and her partner Soul ran. When they got there, they were panting heavily.

"Whew, talk about some run." Soul heaved. The partners looked around the crowd to find some new faces hanging around the team. "And mind telling us what's going on?"

"It's a long story." Kid said plainly.

Maka noticed Neku and vice-versa. They stared locked eye to eye. '_Why does he seem so familiar?_'

'_Have I met her somewhere before?_'

Then, simultaneously, they thought '_Nah, can't be_.'

Kevin noticed this connection between the two and smiled, '_So Joshua was right. If these two are the ones I think they are, then we may-_'

"Kevin-niisan," Maka said to break the awkwardness of staring and Maka receiving a small but brief glare from Shiki, "Can you tell us what we're supposed to do now?"

"Yes I can." He answered simply. "We're doing a clean-up of all the Kishin eggs that have been sprouting up recently. ALL of us." He made sure to emphasize 'all'. "And stop it at it's source. Now I have something to help us combat against this threat..." He picked up the smaller black suit case from before and revealed 8 cell phone like devices. Each had a different design on it. He handed them out to the Shibuya kids (Save for Joshua) and to the meisters of Shibusen and not their respective weapon partners. Each device had a special design on it, matching each person's traits. For example, Neku's had a few music notes and the Reaper's game decal on it, Shiki's had a picture of various color sewing thread resting on a table, Beat's was a board grinding on chains, Rhymes had music notes like Neku's but it was coming from a bell.

Maka's had a yellow picture of what looked to be Soul's head (The logo for the show obviously), Kid's was a symmetrical picture of his father's skull, and Black*Star's had a black star on it (Figures). "Not that these aren't great or anything, but what are they?" Maka asked the question on everyone's mind.

"There called Enigmas." Kevin answered.

"Well they do look like an enigma." Neku replied.

"Open them up." Joshua said.

Five of them were a little nervous since they thought for a minute. But not Beat and Black*Star. They opened them right up to reveal a big slot in the middle and six slots surrounding it. But the slots were all connected differently. Maka's and Rhyme's was in what appeared to be one line, Neku, Shiki, and Kid's were in two lines, and Black*Star and Beat's was in a three line. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"They serve as devices which generate magics depending on the Quartz inside. Quartz are crystal-like that can fit into the slots and are element oriented with seven elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Time, Space, and Mirage."

"So pretty much we can do magic with these things?"

"Yes, and you don't even have to take them out to use them. There are also Master Quartz which have different affects for your team. They're the big ones that fit into the middle."

"But there are none in the middle and a few of these slots are unfilled" Kid noted.

"Yes. I only filled three, one that requires a certain element, and two random ones. The other ones you can customize on your own. And I have the MQ (Master Quartz) right here. I packed one of every element. So here you can choose." Kevin pulled out seven circular Quartz. But they were slightly bigger than the normal quartz. Black*Star chose Space elemented, Kid chose Time, Maka chose Wind, Beat chose Fire, Rhyme chose Water, Shiki chose Earth and Neku chose Mirage. There was no remaining Quartz but Kevin always had back ups.

"Now one last note: Depending on the number of lines the better the arts/magic will be. Less lines are good while more lines are bad. And Quartz also give you boosts, especially those MQ's. And Enigma's can aslo work like cellphones but are much simpler. Now, you, Headphones." Kevin said.

"My name's Neku Sakuraba."

"That's a nice name." Maka commented, earning another glare from Shiki.

"Well, me and Joshua have a present to give you." Kevin took the other black case from Joshua's bag and Joshua didn't fuss about it, and handed it to Neku. "Now... open it."

"U-um OK?" Neku opened the case and it revealed a bronze colored sword. But the sword wasn't like any Neku ever saw before. It had a weird shape to it. (To make this explanation simple, Leonhardt's sword from Sora no Kiseki. Just Google Kernviter and look at the images of Loewe and the blade.) Neku instinctively grabbed the blade's hilt and picked it up. In an instant he felt a strange... bonding with the blade- no, with a soul in the blade.

"Kevin, you used the Heretic Witch's method on weapon partners didn't you?" Kid asked apprehending like.

"Guilty is charged."

The soul in the blade came to life once more fully and the blade transformed from Neku's hand to a glowing figure who was standing on the ground. When the light cleared it revealed a person with their eyes closed who lost their balance but Neku caught him and brought him to the ground gently. They all got a good look of his face. He had ash blond hair which almost looked silver. He wore a red laced necklace around his neck with a silver pendant on it. A long sleeved black shirt and grey pants with red and black shoes. He looked somewhere around sixteen or seventeen This guy was a bit of a serious person who likes to mock his enemies from time to time to give himself an edge. He cares deeply for those who have a special place somewhere to him. He's known as Leonhardt, but everyone uses a nickname for him, so Loewe is fine. Loewe opened his eyes slowly to reveal a pair of violet eyes. Neku stared into them and felt on fire and chilled at the same time. "I..." He spoke, "Heard everything... If I'm going to be part weapon and human and someone's partner, then let me hope he/she is reliable..."

"P-partners?" Neku stammered.

"Yup." Joshua said, "You guys are now partners, like the Shibusen kids."

"I have no problem with it." Loewe simply said.

"R-really?! So uh, the name's Neku, what's yours?"

"Leonhardt. But everyone just calls me Loewe, Leon, or sometimes Lorence."

"Talk about nicknames."

Loewe chuckled and stood up. There weren't a lot of people around so no one really witnessed what transpired the last two minutes ago. "Same to you, Headphones."

"We just call him Phones." Beat added.

"Thank you Beat." Neku said sarcastically.

* * *

**A.N.: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. static. zerochan full/31/07/790381 .jpg Just remove the spaces on the link to see what Loewe looks like and what his weapon form looks like. But he doesn't wear his usual over coat... yet. Anyway until next time, bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****: First night; Medusa's Agent?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY, Soul Eater, Kingdom Hearts, and Legend of Heroes. They belong to their original owners. I only own this plot and an OC's.**

**A.N.: Alright, I know I need to update the other two stories I'm working on so, but for now let's just focus on this. As usual, my thanks to DragonDude23 for being Beta, 0er0 for allowing me to use Nanami and Weiss in this story and helping with dialogue and scenes and to all you faithful viewers. All of you guys are awesome. And those of you who I PM often thank you. You guys got ideas flowing on many topics. Well, enough thanks for now, I'd like to get this work done. **

* * *

In the sewer system of Shibuya, all that could be heard was the drops of water hitting small newly formed puddles, mice scurrying around the pipes, wet floor and other things you find on the floor in a sewer. And most obvious: footsteps. The bare skin of her feet making contact with the cool wet floor. The woman was wearing a black body length suit with a hood and not a pair of shoes in sight. She also had twin snake tattoos along her arms, her hair was blond and had yellow irises in her eyes with black pupils. With an unnoticed nick in her left eyebrow. Her name was Medusa Gorgon. Medusa was a crafty witch (Both metaphorically and literally.) and can get anyone to do what she wants simply by her acting. She may be powerful and sinister, but saying she doesn't have a heart is in a way madness. She does love, just in her own dark way.

Medusa was walking along happily. The plan was already doing well thanks to her 'assistance' in her revival in the UG. She was brought back by the power of a Noise sigil. A very high powered one at that, so she was much stronger than before and she wasn't as easy to cut through. She was given the powers of taboo so her tattoos were a bit darker, but kinda unnoticeable. And this was all possible thanks to her 'assistant' or Agent.

She kept walking along until she came up to a big wide area in the sewers. It was a round area with a small square in the middle, big enough for her to sit. Around the middle there were more tunnels leading to various other directions. She leaped to the middle and sat down in a criss-cross fashion.

In a few moments other figures started to walk through the other tunnels. One was a witch like Medusa but she had long silvery hair, unlike Loewe's short and somewhat messy hair (For those of you who looked at the link I gave in previous chapter, you should know how is is.) and a narrow mouth. She also has a black circle on each end of her mouth, kinda looking frog like. She had a thigh length polka dot black dress, black pants and white heels. Also wearing an orange hat on her head with a frog face too. This is Eruka Frog.

Another figure stepped out of the shadows, this time male. The man was a tall and very muscular somewhere around his thirties. Over his left eye, or magic eye has the words 'NO FUTURE' tattooed where his eyebrow should be. He normally wears a black T-shirt with a prison shirt tied around his waist with typical prison pants. He also has messy black hair. His name was Free.

The final one to step out of the shadows was another male. This guy just loves his numbers doesn't he? He had grey hair under a red bandanna and black cap, a black overcoat with a diamond shaped necklace around his neck with ripped grey jeans. This guy was only 18 and he knew all the numbers of pi. This is obviously Sho Minamimoto.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming." Medusa spoke first.

"If you'd please keep this explanation brief and not interfere with my arts&crafts time, then I might help cooperate. At least your Agent said it would be brief and my cooperation necessary."

"Ah, yes. So you've been called here by my temporary Agent. He's a very good one at that. Now let's get to the main topic: I have a few experiments that need a few finishing calculations. As you probably can tell I'm in no position to carry them out due to my 'modifications.'"

"What kind of calculations?" Free asked.

"Well, a few tests to see how much resistance we'll be facing, a few missing variables in my equations and just straight down fighting."

"Well, since you need MY number skills, I'd be glad to help." Said the narcissistic reaper.

"I'm glad."

"Well, I've got no choice..." Eruka sighed. Still being held hostage with the snakes still inside her.

"Since you freed me, I'm willing to follow you." Free stated.

"Thank you. Now Agent, would you be kind enough to show Minamimoto the numbers? And Free, please be ready."

Agent seemed a little too good at explaining things to Minamimoto, "The numbers I have for you come from careful calculation. In exactly one hour from now. Time enough for you to make one of your works of art. Players of Shibuya and students of Death shall arrive with their allies. It's a simple matter of subtraction really. In terms of erasure, you are unmatched among the reapers. Let's just say it's an experiment of sorts. An experiment of resistance. Medusa can fill you on the exact variables I'm sure."

Agent may have been from another plane, but he seemed to have no problems working with Reapers and Witches. Sho had no moral code and Medusa was simply using them. None of them true allies, just allies of interests. Medusa, the Agent and Sho all had one thing in common. Their smiles. They all smiled in a way only liars mastered. Sho seemed to join in the smiling for a moment.

"Allow me to double check your meaning. You want me to test the radians and simplify complications in your little experiment. You want to gauge their power and uses. Fine. No matter. One person's experiment is another's joy. It would be my positive pleasure."

Agent didn't let him elaborate for long, "Tick Tock, Sho."

Sho had another question, "And you. What are you getting out of this? What's your function?"

Medusa crossed her arms cocked her head. "Stay in your own vector. I've no reason to question his motives nor does he have reason to question mine. At the end of the day motivations for actions are meaningless. Motivations only serve as predictions for ones next move."

The Agent chuckled, "And let's just say I like to keep people guessing. Are you ready to begin?"

* * *

Shiki was walking along the road in front of the now closed Towa Records. Seemingly defenseless. But Kid with Liz and Patti in their silver gun forms and Neku with Loewe in his new weapon form watching from the rooftops above. "So Kid," Neku asked while they waited, "How come the girls you hang out with and Loewe can transform into weapons?"

"Well, believe it or not, they have part of a witch's magic inside of there Souls. Though only the ability to transform. There human Souls are bound into a weapon along with a Witch's Soul to create transforming humans. Although that's how the first ever hybrids and Loewe were ever made. Nowadays you're just born one."

"That must be cool. Being a weapon. How does it feel?" Neku asked.

"Honestly, not that different." Loewe answered.

"But in order to be able to use the weapon partners' capabilities fully, you must resonate your Souls into harmonious sync." At that word 'harmonious', for sounding similar to his old home, Loewe had fallen silent for a moment before his reflection appeared on the blade and looked down to see where Shiki was.

"But you wouldn't believe the excuses we had to give our parents to let us stay."

"Why?" Patti asked.

"We said we were staying at a friend's house. As long as my mother knows where I am I'm OK."

"What about Shiki?" Kid asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never met her parents... Or parent if she lost one or never had one..." Neku had stated slightly more crestfallen.

"But isn't it a custom for the boyfriend to meet the girlfriend's parents in Japan? Vice versa?"

"W-we're not boyfriend and girlfriend!" Neku said defensively with a light blush on his face.

"Aw. Looks like Neku's in love~." Liz said teasingly.

Neku turned away from his comrades and looked back down to Shiki like Loewe."

She was still standing alone, that much hadn't changed. Until a guy in a ridiculously large overcoat with a strange top hat walked over to Shiki in a sloppy and disoriented fashion. "U-um, who are you?" She tried to sound scared. Which was working because this guy was just freaking creepy.

"...Souls..." He groaned quietly, barely legible.

"I wish I had some help now." Shiki said in a monotonous slightly convincing tone.

"That's our cue." Kid said. He had stopped kneeling and gripped Liz and Patti's weapon form in an upside-down position, which Neku and Loewe were still trying to wrap their heads around. He fired a pink projectile from one of the guns at the guy who was knocked back slightly. The man pulled out a blade from one of the many pockets on his coat and threw it had Kid who nimbly dodged it and landed on the ground in a different battle stance. Neku hopped down in front of Shiki in a battle stance too and Shiki took a stance with mimicking her thanks to her Skull pin.

The guy went into more pockets and pulled out more knives and held them between his fingers and threw one handful at Kid, the other at Neku. Kid dodged nimbly while Neku blocked the attack with the transformed Loewe. Shiki then went ahead and had lunge at the mystery man and sock him in the chest and uppercut while she did a hand then cheering motion. Kid fired a few projectiles at overcoat guy, leaving holes in various spots. Neku dashed forward and finished the guy by a horizontal slice. The man was cut in half and his body dispersed, revealing one of the strange red souls.

Neku sighed, "There are more creeps like that lurking around the city?"

"Unfortunately yes. But we're here to solve the problem."

"Alright then. But I have one question."

"What is it?"

Neku hesitated for the moment, worrying the others, but looked back up and didn't say anything. "Neku?" Shiki asked softly.

"I think I know what's wrong here." Liz spoke up, "You're wondering about your partner aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well I was too. Though it was a lucky guess. So I'll ask. Loewe, why did you agree to join the fight so easily?"

Loewe remained silent for a moment, lost in his thoughts. '_Should I tell them why... I mean, they are my allies now. No, I won't. They're not my friends or anything similar. I can't now._' He thought. "Well, let's just say it involves a long story I don't wanna talk about right now."

"Oh. Well never mind us asking." Neku said with a bit of sympathy. His and Kid's heads shot into a different direction when a huge source of soul came from said direction.

"That's soul seems... familiar." Kid said, "A mixed soul..."

"That's a soul?!" Neku exclaimed.

"... Oh no..." Kid said with realization dawned on his face. "Let's go."

* * *

**A.N.: And this should wrap up this chapter. Although I don't think Chapter 7 will be up as quick as this one. Anyway, I'll see you all next time. :)**

**And before I go, I have terrific news for all of you fans of 'Trails in the Sky'. If you don't wanna know, then just skip this part. But Trails in the Sky Second Chapter (SC) is finally coming out in English. You've read right dear viewer, the sequel is coming out sometime in 2014. Though I can't confirm when exactly, but I can definitely say 2014! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7****: The Good, The bad and the dreamers; Who's title idea was this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY, Soul Eater, Legend of Heroes, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their original owners. I only own this plot and any OC's.**

**A.N.: I really wanna get this story caught up with the others Chapter wise so here is Chapter 7. Apologies for Chapter name (And there's no need to be rude in the intro Neku)**

**Neku: T_T**

**Me: OK in all seriousness, if you haven't guessed this yet, Maka and Neku do the intro Chapter names. So enjoy. I'd like to thank 0er0 for letting me use Nanami and Weiss, DragonDude23 for Beta, the usual fans who read and follow my updates. Now, let's get started.**

**Oh. Reviews are deeply appreciated. They get thoughts flowing and put motivation up front. **

* * *

Neku, Death the Kid, and Shiki were running toward The Park underpass after picking up on a strange soul. Only Kid had an idea on who the mystery soul could be. They rushed over to the underpass to find it completely abandoned. Not a person in sight.

"What the hell is going on?" Neku asked quietly.

"It's too quiet." Kid added.

"I'm half expecting a ghost to pop out and jump us..." Shiki said, trying to liven up the mood a bit.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Liz shouted.

"Whoops. I was just kidding. Hehehe." Shiki chuckled.

"Don't mind her, she has a phobia of anything monster related..." Kid said.

"But she's brave and too caring to let those fears overcome her." Patti stated with much confidence.

"Hmm... Not bad. You must be really strong when it counts?" Loewe asked.

"Oh please. You guys are too kind." She said sheepishly.

"... You can come out now." Neku shouted firmly.

There was a brief silence until a wholehearted laugh was given. "Man, you're good kid. But not how I had hoped." The other two allies looked around frantically for the source of the voice, but not Neku. All he did was look up to find a man with a mysterious one eye and messy black hair. "Maybe even better..." He went on.

"Who are you?" Neku demanded.

"I know now." Kid said, staring at the mystery man. "You the man with the magic eye! I remember you at the Kishin's sealed area."

"What?!" Neku and Shiki both said in disbelief.

"We'll need to tell you later, but right now finding out what he wants is more important. Why are you here?" Kid demanded.

"Always with the demands. And I've got a name. It's Free." He said with a bit of a laugh. "And I'm just here to test you out a bit. But I can't handle you directly just yet."

"What is he talking about? Is he, like, part of the Game?"

"In a way, yes. Now here's a special present~." He threw something into the air and dashed off.

"Hey wait-" Neku shouted. He was about to rush after him when a shock wave sent him flying back. He barely landed on his feet and looked around. "What the hell was that?"

Kid was the first to spot what hit him. "Neku! Over there!" He had a shocked expression on his face and pointed his weapon partners' at Neku.

Neku turned around and noticed it. It attempted to stab him with it's arm that was a really sharp blade but he jumped to the side and sent a few Force Rounds at the monster. It had a very messed up lance for an arm, the other hand was clawed and rather large. It had the body and face of what looked like a serpent since it had a long tail and a scaly pattern. It looked humanoid on the top but it's tail covered below it's torso. The color of it's scales were a pattern of purple and orange and completely red eyes. But what caught Neku's attention was the insignia on it's chest. It was the Nightmare symbol worn by Dream Eaters. "What the hell?!" He gasped.

* * *

"Damn this guy's relentless..." Maka grunted as she ran through Tipsy Tose Hall. She was running with Beat skating by her side while Black*Star hopped from rooftop to rooftop. They were chasing after a man similar to the knife thrower, but this man had a machine gun with plenty of ammunition. Every now and then, he would fire a bunch of bullets at the two chasers, who barely dodged the spray of bullets. "Next time I'm coming up with the plan." Maka shouted to her weapon partner and other two companions.

There plan was to bait out the culprit like how Neku and the others did, but they weren't so lucky due to Black*Star and Beat being loud so the guy ran off. They tried to catch him, but wound up in their current position. "Yo!" Beat shouted to Maka, "I gots me a plan." He stopped in his tracks.

"What are you doing?!" Maka stopped also.

"Nah!" Beat yelled, "Keep runnin' after 'em! Trust me!" Maka nodded and started to run again. Beat then concentrated on his Enigma and then shouted, "Arts!" A bird completely made of wind started to fly over to Maka. When it hit, she started to go faster. Much faster. She then was being carried by the wind. Judging by the speed and velocity, Maka was bound to ram right into the guy. Maka prepared her scythe.

"Soul, you ready?" Maka shouted.

"When you are." Soul said. "Let's go Soul Resonance!" They shouted in unison. An aura surrounded the airborne Maka as she positioned Soul to slash the gunner. "Witch Hunter!" Soul's blade glowed and grew to a roundish like blade and the color was light blue. As she made it to the guy she perfectly sliced the guy and his gun in half. The guy's body faded to reveal a red soul while the gun fell in two. Maka skidded to a stop and sighed with relief. "So far so good." She said.

* * *

**A.N.: Well, that's a wrap folks. Next time we'll see the fight between the Dream Eater and Neku's party. And then some. And apologies for Short Chapter.**


End file.
